


Букет для тебя

by Ileana_Traum



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Language of Flowers, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileana_Traum/pseuds/Ileana_Traum
Summary: Он позволяет себе улыбнуться ее гневу, но ее боль ранит и его. Поэтому первое, что он хочет сказать ей – это гиацинт. Он говорит: «Пожалуйста, прости меня».





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Букет для тебе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584930) by [Ileana_Traum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileana_Traum/pseuds/Ileana_Traum). 



> #UkrMea

Букет, который он складывает для нее сегодня, недостойная замена словам, несказанным еще годы назад. Но ему кажется, что письмо из цветов написать намного легче. Может быть, получив его, она и не догадается от кого этот букет, а, может, прочтет в нежных лепестках его послание. 

Выбор – это еще один подарок ей. Ответит или сделает вид, что забыла язык цветов, что не она когда-то дарила ему сплетенные ее руками венки, полные признаний и тихих обещаний. Сейчас ее послание было бы полно искреннего презрения, но ему понравилось бы – шипы значат не только ненависть, но и страсть.

Он позволяет себе улыбнуться ее гневу, но ее боль ранит и его. Поэтому первое, что он хочет сказать ей – это гиацинт. Он говорит: «Пожалуйста, прости меня». Этого мало, он знает – чтобы сказать это, не хватит ни цветов, ни слов, ни слез. Но он надеется, что она поймет и примет его извинения, а если же нет – он будет ждать, сколько понадобится.

Хрупкие веточки гиацинта – это не все, что он хочет ей сказать. Больше, чем получить ее прощение, ему хочется ее утешить. Это ромашка – сила в трудные времена. То, чего ей так недостает, какой бы отчаянной она не была на поле боя. И несколько цветков алой бегонии – это уже то, что беспокоит его постоянно – будь осторожна. Береги себя. Не для него, для себя самой, а он всегда будет рядом – другом, врагом или просто чужим – он неотделим от нее. Кровь от крови ее. Материк и полуостров.

Он закрывает глаза и представляет ее, беззаботно обнимающую его, или спокойно читающую книгу возле окна, или же стоящую на поле боя с упрямым взглядом. Малькольмия – ты всегда будешь прекрасна для меня.

Барвинок оплетет букет и соединит все цветы в единое письмо. Нежные воспоминания барвинка – это все, что между ними не меняется никогда. Ни ему, ни ей не хватит сил забыть время вместе, проведенное за войной, тяжелой работой или тихими разговорами под мелодию его моря.

Букет отправляется в путь вместе с улыбчивым пареньком-курьером. Время идет.

Он ждет ответ – дни, недели или месяцы – это все неважно, ведь он умеет ждать. Он умеет ждать ее.


End file.
